The Experiment
by Gabriela Sylar
Summary: James T. Kirk had everything he could wish for, Spock was his bond mate and they were expecting a pointy eared baby, until an alien specie and their experiments came to destroy their hapiness
1. Chapter 1

James T. Kirk woke up startled, at first his blue eyes couldn't see much in the darkness of his cold cell, and the silence surrounding him was enough to drive anyone insane, especially someone in his situation.

The walls surrounding him were all made of transparent aluminum, with the exception of one made of stone, he knew the cell was made that way for one purpose, the others were always watching their "specimens", their eyes empty and emotionless always staring at him, after more than four months living there Jim discovered that ignoring them was really easy, most of them were silent and discrete.

"Spock?" He whispered knowing there wouldn't be an answer.

"He's not here" A female voice replied coldly from outside.

Jim turned to face her, a tall woman watched him from the dark hallway, the light of her padd gave her face a strange white glow, James suspected she had been there all night, watching every single move he did. She was thin and used a black uniform, which made her almost invisible in the shadows. Her skin was pale in contrast with her black hair. Jim didn't need to see her eyes to know they were completely black.

"Where is he?" he asked, searching with his hands for the invisible barrier.

"He is in the main laboratory" was the answer he got. She was still looking at her padd, not even bothering to give him a reassuring look "Soon they will finish the study of his anatomy and reproductive system, perhaps he will be allowed to come here in a week"

"What about my daughter? Where is she?"

"I am not authorized to give you that information"

Kirk felt his heart breaking; those alien demons were playing the doctor with his bond mate and daughter, only four months ago they were together on the Enterprise, completely happy with their lives and about to welcome to their hearts a pointy eared baby, little T´Pol Amanda, but now .. They were no more than lab rats, kept in jails until they could be useful to their captors, waiting to be killed once they had no other use, or worst… Spock… Mandy … Jim couldn't imagine them being poked and prodded, his T´hy´la and his daughter, one small mistake and they would be dead.

"Do not worry James Kirk, we will not harm your family, for they are the key to our experiment…"

"You can't ask me to stay sitting here without knowing what is happening to them!" He screamed losing control and punching the transparent wall "I just want to see them..."

He knew the wall wouldn't beak, but punching it made him feel better, he had to do something with his hate and worry.

"Your incontrollable emotions won't help, I advise you to keep yourself healthy and strong both physically and mentally, for the individual you know as Spock will need you when we bring him back to this establishment"

Kirk turned to face the stone wall, he needed Spock, but he knew that resistance was futile, he wished again for the Enterprise to come and rescue them, to save them before it was too late…


	2. The last good day

FIVE MONTHS BEFORE

Probably for the first time in his life Jim Kirk knew his life was perfect, with his captaincy, and his half Vulcan bond mate, who was currently pregnant with a seven months pointy eared girl. Of course, Jim had known Spock was able to reproduce and get pregnant as any other Vulcan male, it was something normal in their physiology to have both reproductive systems on every individual, that way the race could survive more easily, it was just that Jim thought that Spock was too busy with his carrier and wouldn't want to end it or slow it just to expand the family tree, but he had been wrong, once the Vulcan heard that Jim also wanted to have a baby they had spent two months planning and now they were almost ready to welcome the young T´Pol Amanda.

"T´hy´la, are you ready?" he heard Spock ask from the hall.

"Yep, just wait a second" He said as he ran towards his closet and got out a small box, he knew they would be late, but it would be worth it just to see the look in Spock´s face.

The captain walked out of his room to find his bond mate waiting for him dressed in his formal uniform, of course, it didn't hide his huge belly and the couple wasn't bothered about it, it was wonderful and Jim found the sight completely irresistible.

"We better get going; we wouldn't want Bones to come searching for us" Jim said gently hugging his mate.

"I believe it is the logical thing to do" Spock replied with a Vulcan smile in his eyes.

Together they walked down the corridors towards the mess hall, were they found the entire bridge crew and of course almost all of their friends including elder Selik, Sarek, Gaila and a very excited Amanda, who was more than happy to become grandmother.

Yes, it was their baby shower, a _surprise party_ , carefully planned by Amanda and Uhura. Of course, they hadn't decorated the mess hall, that would be against regulations, but they had managed to reunite there all of the couple´s friends.

The entire crew was happy for their growing family and even Carol Marcus had gone to give them a stuffed sehlat, McCoy gave them a baby monitor, James thanked him, because it would be really useful during the next months, the doctor had been of great help during the entire pregnancy and James was grateful for his friend´s efforts.

He was going to accompany Selik to his cabin when he saw Spock seat down, he looked pale and shivering so Jim excused himself and ran to his mate´s side.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked taking the Vulcans hand

"James I…"

James felt a strange dizziness and saw sparkles flying all around, and suddenly they were no longer on the Enterprise, the place was dark and cold, with a strange smell in the air, they were in some kind of cell and a pale alien woman was watching them…


	3. The doctor

The cell was located in a hall of white walls, and the other cells were visible from theirs, they were filled with members of other species from Klingons to hortas and romulans.

Next to him Spock sat down trying to calm down, Jim helped him; they didn't want to lose the baby for another hostile alien species. Next to them a tall pale alien woman held some sort of tricorder, her eyes were completely black, and her uniform was of the same color, James noticed it was similar to their formal uniforms but this one included a pair of black gloves.

"This specimen will be of use to our experiment" she said talking to what he believed to be a communicator "I will collect the necessary data and meet you in the main laboratory"

"Who are you?" James asked standing between her and Spock "What do you want from us?"

"I am the doctor assigned to you and your partner" she answered coming closer, still holding the tricorder and pointing it at the Vulcan "Step aside so I can take this readings and leave you two alone"

James stayed where he was; he just couldn't let Spock get closer to her without knowing first that she didn't represent a treat to his mate and their unborn child.

"James Kirk step aside" she said again, her voice cold but clearly the doctor was irritated "If you don't obey there will be consequences"

He saw her move towards his T´hy´la, so Jim simply pushed her against a metallic door located on the rock wall.

"Leave him alone!" he screamed trying to remain in control

She simply took off a glove and placed her hand against Jim's neck. Then he felt it… Pain… Pain filling his entire body, like an acid burn coming from the place where her skin connected with his. He was in too much pain to scream or to move away from her hand.

"Stop it" Spock said standing and getting closer to the pair "You may take your readings, just leave my mate"

The doctor let James fall to the floor and immediately placed herself next to the Vulcan taking readings with her tricorder, then, suddenly she placed her hand against Spock´s belly, Jim expected to see the same that happened when the alien touched him, but it looked like didn't harm Spock, then she left them alone, getting out of the cell using the door on the wall, James tried to open the door, he tried with his entire force, it wouldn't move.

"James, are you alright?" The Vulcan asked gently moving him away from the door.

"I´ll be fine"

The lights went off so they huddled close in a corner, trying to keep warm and close.

"They will look for us, you know?" Jim asked

"I trust they will" was Spock´s only response.

With that Spock fell asleep, but Jim was restless, he knew they were in danger so he decided to stay awake the entire night protecting his family.


	4. Survive

The next day the lights went on at 6000 hours, the cold was still there, but it was more bearable, at least for Jim, but he saw Spock trying to suppress a shiver twice, they started thinking that the doctor would leave them alone when she entered the room carrying a tray with something that looked almost like food and left if on the ground next to the door, then headed towards the Vulcan with her tricorder in hand probably taking more readings to create a baseline.

"Let us go" James said standing up and getting closer "The federation will try to find us, probably in a week or so they will be here"

"I would recommend that you start coming to terms with your current situation" She answered looking him the eye for the first time "I doubt that the federation will be able to find this place"

"We don't want to be part of any experiment!"

"Doctor, perhaps if you told us more about your experiment it would be easier for us to adjust to our situation" Spock said, logical, as always.

She stared at them, like trying to read their minds, and then she walked towards the door.

"It is about survival" she whispered before leaving them alone.

Both were surprised to receive an answer from the doctor, but survive? Why would they need Jim or Spock to survive? Were they dying? So many questions that came to their minds with that short yet powerful word… Survival…

James decided to stop thinking about it and instead investigated what was in the tray, he was almost speechless when he discovered it contained a bowl of plomek soup, scrambled eggs and two gasses of something that looked like lemon juice.

"Spock, please try to eat something" James said moving the tray closer to the Vulcan

Spock obeyed, but Jim knew that deep inside his mate was cold and starving; he just wouldn't let anyone know.

That night when the Vulcan was already asleep Jim saw the doctor in the hall, she looked at them and then did something unexpected… She turned the cell´s heat up.

James hugged his mate closer, not willing to let him go, not even for a second.

Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise doctor McCoy, chief engineer Scott, ambassador Sarek, Amanda Grayson and Selik of Vulcan were searching for the captain and the first officer, they hadn't found anything yet, but they were following a strange warp signal hoping it would lead them towards their friend's location.

Doctor Alhextri watched her two specimens sleep close to each other, the bond between the vulcan and the human was something that her people would never understand, but it didn't matter, they needed to do this, it was the only way they could save their specie…

An image arrived to her padd, it was a starship following them, they still didn't discover them, which was a good sign, but they were really close, closer than the others had been. The ship was almost a perfect cube filled with green lights and dark metallic parts, it was massive, but nothing compared to their cleverly disguised ship. They would hide, as they always did, but now there was hope to complete the experiment, to rebuild their specie, to live again…


	5. The Romulan

Doctor Alhextri watched Spock and Jim the entire night, ignoring the occasional shake the ship gave with the speed they were traveling at, it was almost warp 13, but still they couldn't lose the other ship, so carefully they had sedated the most dangerous specimens an left the other alone, the situation wasn't life threatening to anyone, but she doubted the Klingons and kazons were going to just sit down while their prison was almost attacked.

"Try to keep your couple away from trouble" her superiors had said "You more than anyone know what is at stake here"

So she stayed there checking the temperature of the cell and making sure that the other ones weren't causing troubles, but apparently everyone was asleep or sedated, with exception of the human, James…

At first she thought he was sleeping, but his bright blue eyes glowing in the dim light betrayed him, letting her eyes, which were better to see in the darkness thanks to her species adaptation. Kirk was hugging the other one.

Why was he hugging the other one?

James slowly stood up and went towards the transparent wall. The doctor was there, but he found he didn't care; he just needed to know Spock was safe. These last few days had been terrible, but Spock´s gentle and calm presence kept him from going completely insane, the Vulcan was his anchor, he had been there for Jim since the day they met, when he recovered from an injury Spock would stay next to him in sickbay, guarding him and helping him to heal, he had been there when Kodos came back and James simply needed someone to hold him. And now, Jim intended to protect his bond mate from every possible threat.

Almost at 1200 hours the doctor entered their cell carrying a bunch of white clothes.

"Dress then I will explain" she said leaving them to dress alone.

The clothes consisted of sweat pants and a t shirt, both in white color, James tried to avoid staring, but he had to admit, Spock looked amazing, his belly showing more than ever in the entire pregnancy.

"You will follow me" the doctor said leading them towards the door on the wall.

They followed her without asking questions, she led them to an office, probably hers, which was immediately next to their cell, and then they walked throw white halls, two times left and four turning right until they reached some sort of mess hall, it was filled with members of every specie they knew, and some they had never seen before, like a couple that looked like a spider.

"There is food at the end of the room, don't ask too much questions or you will be punished" she whispered quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

James followed his mate towards the food table, ignoring a pair of romulans that weren't exactly friendly. The table had food suitable to all the species including something called leola root pasta, that looked strangely similar to spaghetti, but tasted weird, so Jim tried to avoid it. Spock found plomeek soup and tea, so they sat together against the wall, looking at all the different species interact.

Then it happened…

One of the romulans came closer, he was tall and his face reflected cruelty and hatred as he looked at the couple.

"Vulcan scum, on your feet" The romulans said spitting to Jim´s face "Don't tell me you got yourself impregnated with this piece of shit"

James saw Spock´s eyes fill with rage and protectiveness.

"You will cease your attempts to insult my mate"

"Spock its fine, let's go somewhere else" he suggested graving the Vulcans arm and dragging him to the other side of the room.

The romulan followed them.

"You know, I always thought you were a coward Kirk, Who could have told? James Kirk the hero of the federation running away from a fight"

Jim kept walking even though every word hurt him deeply, he should know it had no importance, but he felt like a coward…

Then Spock turned and nerve pinched the guy, but in that same instant an alien dressed in black appeared next to them and grabbed Spock´s hand…

James saw his mate fall to the ground unable to help…


End file.
